


Sweet Serial Killer

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/M, Hotel Cortez, james march - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: You'd been staying at the Hotel Cortez for several  weeks now. It was weird but you got used to it. You'd made friends with the owner, who wasn't around much, James March. One day, he asked to see you, you, just being there a few weeks, couldn't possibly know what he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d finally gotten your way into Hotel Cortez. Finally. It freaked you out at first but you’d grown to like it, especially the owner himself that you slowly befriended. You were just relaxing in the main room, watching the goings on during the day. You’d spent the day out doing some shopping for yourself, candy, clothes, and coffee filled your receipt. James had given you a few extra dollars, and by that, a few hundred dollars for yourself. You certainly weren’t complaining…

James made eye contact with you from down the hallway, his eyes were fixated on you. It was almost a little creepy. You smiled at him, putting your pumpkin spice latte in the air as a form of a wave. He lifted a brow, trying to figure out what you had in your hand. The tall figure began walking towards you in an inviting manor, nodding his head when he was close enough.   
“Good afternoon, Mr March.” You said politely, looking up at him. “Good afternoon to you as well, Y/N. I see you’ve pampered yourself today, hm?” Good lord, every single time he did that infamous ‘Hm?’ it sent shivers down your spine, it almost made you nervous.

“Ah..yes… thank you, Jam- Mr March.”   
“Please, Y/N, call me James. What is that you are drinking, exactly?” James asked, perking his brow. You giggled, handing him the large cup. “Uh… here, you can have the rest. It’s a pumpkin spice latte, it’s really good.” You replied, watching him read the text. “I’ve never had such a thing… tell me, dear, where do you find these pumpkin lattes?” Oh my god, he was so adorable when he discovered something new from your era. “Haha, anywhere, actually… Perhaps I c-could make you one.. if you like.” You smiled at him, tucking your hair behind your ear. He brought the warm beverage up to his mouth and tilted it back, enjoying the warm liquid.

You eyed him, watching his expression change every few seconds, trying to figure out if he liked the flavor. “It’s delicious, my darling. And by the way, come to my room whenever you have a moment, I’d like to discuss a few things with you, alright?” Your eyes went wide, a wave of excitement came over your body, you almost forgot how to speak. He lifted a brow, tilting his head. “Yes, yes, I’ll be sure to see you this evening, James.” You replied, trying not to sound nervous. He nodded and walked back down the hallway, nowhere to be seen. You inhaled deeply, your chest rising.

“Nervous?” Asked Liz, pouring you a drink. “Come here, hun.” You walked over to the bar, slouching over the table. “Extremely. I’m really confused and-” She cut you off, sliding you a drink. “Don’t be, he can smell fear. Just be yourself and see what he wants.” Her words helped a lot, you just needed to relax. “Room 64, right?”

“Hmm mmm.. Yes.” She replied, pouring herself a drink. “Thanks Liz, I don’t know what he wants…” She giggled, looking over at you. “Don’t be silly, James wants you. But you’ll figure out the rest. Just drink up and relax.” You sighed, looking up at her, giving the tall figure a smile. You took other sip of the light drink, trying not to tap your nails on the wooden table. In truth, you’d grown fond of James and you liked to think he felt the same way. But of course… someone of his caliber probably didn’t love. He was all about power and control, and in some way, you were drawn to that.

A few hours had passed and you were fully relaxed. ‘I should change clothes…’ you thought to yourself, rushing up to your room, hoping you wouldn’t get lost. Thankfully you didn’t, making your way into the room. Seeing a note on your bed, you looked puzzled and wondered who’s been in your room. 

 

“Dearest Y/N, I assumed you would like a change of clothes before we talked. I hope you enjoy what i picked out for you, I thought you would look wonderful in black. Until then, James P. March - room 64”

The dress he picked out was stunning- it was an all black gown with several rows of pears hanging from the back, leaving your upper back exposed. The front was a bit more modest, leaving only your neck and upper chest exposed. The sleeves had a lace overlay, reaching the back of your hands. You were amazed by his taste (ahem..), seeing the dress only made you want him more but you wanted to keep it formal. But what if he was actually trying to court you?

You slipped into the dress, watching the ends fall to the ground. You looked at yourself in the mirror and felt drop dead gorgeous. You wore your hair down for a change, examining every little detail, wanting everything to be picture perfect. You mumbled to yourself, admiring the pearls that covered your back. Taking other deep breath, you walked out of your door and took the elevator, making your way up to room 64.

‘Okay… Okay… Y/N, get your shit together and go in there and talk to him.’ you told yourself, taking a deep breath. You knocked 2 times, waiting for his reply. “Come in.” He replied from his desk, taking a drink. You opened his door and greeted him with a small wave and a smile. “Good evening, my darling. I see you enjoyed the dress, yes? I was hoping you would like it, it suits you well, Y/N.” When he spoke, you felt the need to hold your breath. “Thank you, I think it’s lovely.. What did you want to discuss, by the way?” You asked, taking a seat in front of his desk.

“Oh, yes, my sweet. But before we discuss anything, you need to relax. I’m not going to hurt you, Y/N. You just need to trust me.” He replied smoothly, finishing his drink. Oh god, your heart raced, just looking at him for a few seconds made you weak in the knees. Deep down, you wanted to trust him but your instincts told you otherwise. 

 

“I… do.” You nodded, your eyes darting over to him.   
“You what?” James asked, lifting his brow just to toy with you.   
“I trust you, James.” You finally said it with confidence in your voice. A grin was painted on his handsome face when he heard you speak. “Splendid… now, onto our discussion….”


	2. Chapter 2

You crossed your legs and cleared your throat, trying to maintain eye contact with him. You could hear your heartbeat through your ears even before he muttered a single word. “See, my dear… you’ve been staying at my hotel for quite sometime…” he trailed off, inhaling the toxic fumes of his cigarette. Taking a deep breath, you locked your eyes on his. “Yes, haha, it’s very nice. I’ve only gotten lost once or twice.” You joked, a chuckle escaping your lips. James grinned, exhaling the ivory fumes into the air. “Is that so, dearest? I’m most surprised. But I didn’t ask for your company just to make small talk, Y/N..” He trailed off, his dark brown eyes leaving yours for a moment. “I asked for your company because you could be of service to me, in many different ways, my darling.” He grinned, his eyes going wide. You didn’t know what he was talking about, maybe the drinks had gone to his head.

“What do you mean, James? I can gladly work for you around the hotel- I can cook, clean-.” he cut you off before you could finish your sentence. “No,no. Don’t be silly, darling. I would’t want someone of your caliber doing such things. Miss Evers has that handled, she works herself to the bare bone and wouldn’t have it any other way.” James leaned forward onto, resting his elbows on his desk. “Allow me to make you an offer, sweet Y/N…” James added while getting to his feet. He walked over to his closet, knocking 2 times. You gave him a puzzled look, not knowing what he was doing.

“James…?”

An evil looking grin was painted across his face. He opened the doors, exposing the tied up gentlemen covered in blood and his own vomit. “I apologize… they’re never this filthy, I assure you.” You let out a blood curdling scream, clawing your fingers down your face. You quickly got to your feet and went to run out of the room, but James grabbed your wrists and pulled you close to him.He kept one arm around your waist to keep you still, and used his other hand to pull out a handkerchief. That didn’t stop your screams but he didn’t mind too much. “Shh…Shh. It’s alright.” James cooed, wiping your tears. You had a death grip on his arm, trying to get a hold of yourself. “Calm yourself, dear.” He said sternly, looking down to see your hands gripping to his jacket.

You inhaled sharply, throwing your head back, only to rest it on his chest. “James March, what in God’s name is wrong with you…” You muttered, looking up at him. “Nothing. Everyone has their pastimes.” He replied, lifting you up a few inches off the ground to move you closer the stranger. “Either you shoot him with this gun… or… you slice his throat.” James said bluntly, getting the items from his drawer. “No, James! Please, I’m begging you. I’ll leave this God forsaken hotel and never look back if that’s what you want! Why are you doing this to me?!” You practically screamed, even more tears falling down your face.

“Because taking someone’s last breath is so electrifying, I tell you. There is no other feeling in this world like it.” James replied into your ear, playfully biting your lobe, sending shivers down your spine. The man fiddled with his bindings, trying desperately to escape. James slowly diverted his eyes over to the man, his name still unknown to you.

"Oh, Anthony. It will be all over sooner or later.“ James said, giving him a smile. He noticed the bloodied crucifix on his victim’s neck, smirking at his little mumbled prayer. "You’re a demon, James March. May God smite you down in your tracks..” he muttered weakly, dropping his hands in his lap.

“Make your choice, Y/N. Little Anthony here about to meet his little fairy tale figure.” James teased, letting you go. To his surprise, you didn’t try to run or escape, you only stood there, looking at Anthony. James walked over to him, pulling him out of the closet and stood him up, making sure he was balanced.

"I tell you, killing him will make you feel alive, my love. I know you want to experience this exhilarating pleasure. The world will not miss him.“ James smiled at you, sliding you his murder toys.

You picked up the revolver, your fingers feeling the smooth texture. James waited for you to make a choice. ‘What the hell am I doing…’ you thought to yourself before wrapping your fingers around the trigger. James watched awe, wishing you’d pull the trigger right now.

Listening to his sobs made you feel so in control. James described this feeling as being electrifying, you didn’t want to admit it, but it was damn true. You fired the gun into his chest, the loud bang rang through your ears. James clapped, his smile lighting up the room. ”YES! I told you, it would be thrilling. Murder is like a drug, darling. Once you do it once, you can’t escape its grasp.“ James walked over to you, running his fingers down your cheeks.

"How did that feel, Y/N?”  
“Amazing…” You replied, a wave a guilt began to take over your body. James took a step closer , cupping your face in his cold hands. “It feels so wonderful, doesn’t it?” James whispered against your skin, running his hands down your back, slipping his fingertips underneath the pearls on the back of your dress. “You will make a fine edition to my little collection of killers. Now… Onto your reward since you did so well with your first victim.” Your eyes were completely blank when you looked up at James. You didn’t want to enjoy what you did, it would only make James happy.

Even though James was a maniac, you couldn’t deny how goddamn handsome he was. He tilted your head up with his thumb under your chin so you would be looking at him. He ran his other thumb across your cheek, gliding it over your lips. “You are so beautiful, my love.” James whispered, leaning into kiss you. The wave of guilt was replaced with passion, how on earth could you be falling for a serial killer?

You felt his lips touch yours and you instantly melted in his arms. He could feel your hands grip onto his shoulders. He grinned against your lips and pulled away slowly, looking into your Y/E/C eyes. “J-James… I..” You muttered, looking at the floor. “Shh, darling. You must be tried after your first kill… Go to the first floor and Liz will make you a drink. I have important things to attend to..” James kissed your forehead and left the room, seeming to disappear into thin air.

 

You went down to the first floor and Liz waved to you, gesturing you to come over. “Well, look at you all dressed up. Ya look stunning, hun. What can i get for you?” She asked, turning around to get you a drink. “Something strong, please… James is so tiring.” You muttered, running your fingers through your hair. She passed you the drink, watching you down it in one shot. “Damn, girly. Was it that bad?” You nodded, looking over at her. “He had me kill someone.” You mumbled, resting your elbows on the table. “What else happened? You look flushed.” She sad, leaning forward onto the counter.

“James… kissed me.” You replied, putting your hands over your face to hide your smile and red face. “Damn, Y/N. Trying to get into James’s bed?” Liz teased, pouring herself a drink. “No! I-I-I He went in first and I…” Your words were stuck in your throat. Liz smirked, downing a drink. “He is handsome, I can’t blame you.” The slim woman added, lifting one of her brows.

"Just relax, take a hot bath, and order something to be sent to your room, okay?“ Liz smiled at you, placing her hand on your shoulders. "Alright, Liz. I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully James doesn’t need more of me anytime soon.”

“You best prepare yourself, Y/N, you never know what James will have in store for you.”


	3. DEVIL'S NIGHT

You’d woken up at noon, like usual since your sleep pattern was screwed up to holy hell. You rolled around in the bed, not wanting to get up but you had things to do that day. Sluggishly, you sat up, looking at the end of the bed. You noticed an off white piece of paper on your dresser. Assuming it was from James, you jumped up, forgetting that you were still tired from the night before. You fiddled with the letter, trying to open it carefully without ripping what was inside.

“Dearest Y/N, I hope this letter finds you well this afternoon. As you may know, tonight is Devil’s Night, I, and many others, personally invite you to our gathering. Do not be afraid, no harm will not be in your future, my darling. To make you more comfortable, you will sit by me. I’m sure you are wondering what this night is all about… it is indescribable, dearest. Ink written words do it no justice, you will find out for yourself. I only ask that you are respectful and polite, our darling friends would love a new visitor. You will have a grand time meeting them all. Meet me at room 78 at 6PM, if you would.   
-Best Regards, James”

A wide smile was painted across your face when you read his words, you couldn’t believe you were just invited to his Devil’s Night! The outfit choice was certainly going to be a difficult one… you had no idea who all was going to be there but you’d heard rumors of it all… Richard Ramirez.. Jeffrey Dahmer.. it all scared and excited you. It was also Hallows Eve so getting a good scare would be fun… especially from real life killers. In the back of your logical mind, none of this was real. It was all for show and dramatic effect. James was actually a normal, 21st century man who just enjoyed dressing and talking like a 1930’s detective from a movie… and all those killers were just… pranksters and costume enthusiasts. But no, it was all too real. The Cortez toyed with your modern mind and twisted your reality. The modern world was destroyed in the Hotel Cortez. What would normally be fantasy is reality, was completely real in that God forsaken place.

You looked at the time, your heart already beginning to race. ’12:30… I need a dress… maybe Liz can lend me something.’ You thought to yourself, changing into casual clothes. You rushed downstairs, seeing Liz reading her favorite book. “Hey, Liz.” You said, smiling at her. She greeted you with a smile and placed her book on the counter. “Well, hello, Y/N! Can I get you a coffee? You don’t look very lively.” The woman teased, beginning to make you a hot coffee with extra espresso. “I’m just nervous as holy hell.. James invited me to his Devil’s Night..” you leaned in and whispered, giving her a distressed look.

“Why so nervous, hun?” She asked, placing your coffee in front of you.

“Because… I need a dress.. and everything looks freakin’ amazing on you… and with me.. not so much. Can you help me?” Your face turned red from embarrassment. Letting out a laugh, you sighed, admiring her lovely dress.  
“Y/N, you look absolutely adorable. No wonder James wants you. Come with me and we’ll find a dress you like.” You smiled, covering both your cheeks with your hands.

She led you into her room, opened her closet and exposed all of her belongings. You were amazed by her fashion sense, she always looked so beautiful. “Wow, Liz, these are amazing.” You said softly, looking back at her. “How about this one?” You said, removing the long black and gold dress from the rack. Liz put her hand over her mouth and perked her brows. “I forgot I had this.. It will look amazing on you, hun. Try it on.” She turned around so you could change in peace. You slipped out of your clothes and into the dress. It fit you perfectly, you looked and felt fucking stunning. “Okay, you can look now…”

 

Liz turned around and her jaw dropped. “Y/n… you look AMAZING.” she awed, walking over towards you, noticing your nude colored bra straps. “Might wanna get on a strapless… guessing from who else is going to be there.. wouldn’t want them getting snapped- or cut off.” She said, being half serious. ’Who IS going to be there..’ you thought to yourself, looking down at the ground. “Oh, and, I’ll lend you a nice pair of heels too.”

5:30PM  
You were fully dressed in the finest of clothes. A stunning black and gold gown with five inch heels. Your hair cascading over your shoulders, almost like a sea of perfect curls. The cups of your dress stuck out ever so slightly, still keeping your chest covered to your liking. You wore minimal makeup, a nude but beautiful ombre of browns covered your eyelids with perfectly curled lashes. You hoped James would like your dress since he invited you. Only thirty more minuets needed to pass and you could finally meet these supposed serial killers. You sat in your room number, feeling your heartbeat through your neck. You sat up, balancing yourself in the heels. ‘I may as well get a drink before it starts.’ You said to yourself, going to the first floor to meet Liz. Little did you know. you would be seeing more than just Liz.

“Aye, mami.” Called a handsome, dark haired men from the bar. You looked at him, noticing he looked very familiar. “Hi, do i know you by any chance? I think I’ve seen you before.” You said, admiring his handsome face. Liz chuckled underneath her breath. “Yeah, Liz?” You asked, lifting your brow. “That’s the Night Stalker, hun.” She said, pointing to him. Richard Ramirez was the man you were speaking to. “Just call me Richie, baby. You’re Y/N, right? James told me about you..” Your breath was caught in your throat. You didn’t know if you were terrified or excited to the very core. “James talks about me..?” you muttered, looking over at him. Richard nodded, giving you a smirk. You felt special that he’d talked about you.

Moments later, a messy looking lady barged through the doors. Richard jumped up to greet her, leaving like he didn’t even remember your name. You felt a tap on the back of your shoulder and you looked behind you to see another handsome face. “Mind if i buy you a drink, miss? A lady such as yourself shouldn’t just sit there with a long face. What can i get for ya?” He asked, taking a seat beside you. “Just a Cherry Dr. Pepper, please.” You said, crossing your legs under the table.

The stranger looked over at Liz, gesturing her to make a drink. “Mind if I know your name?” you asked, turning towards him. He smirked, locking his dark eyes on yours. “Name’s Ted… Ted Bundy.” He said, smiling at you. Your face went red when your heard the name, you held your breath without knowing it until Liz passed you the drink. “Why so nervous? You’re a guest!” He asked, giving you a charming, toothy smile. Richard and Aileen Wuornos stumbled back over to the bar, greeting everyone. “Aileen Wuornos?!” You exclaimed, looking over at the messy haired girl. “Damn right! Who the fuck else would I be?” she cursed, letting out a loud laugh.

Over in the corner sat Jeffrey Dahmer, the Milwaukee Cannibal. You looked over to him, giving him a wave. He nervously waved back, looking at you for a split second. “It’s almost 6, let’s go meet James.” You told everyone, getting up from the bar’s seat. “Only if I can walk behind you..” Richard teased, quickly catching up to everyone.

** Beginning Of Devil’s Night

Everyone sat down in their desired place, you only stood by the door to watch everyone from afar. James clapped once, getting everyone’s attention. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I am so glad to see you all again! I have a special guest this night… It seems like she’s feeling shy. Come, dear girl.” He spoke to you, gesturing you to come over. “Don’t be afraid, darling, come, sit beside me.” James said again, giving everyone a large smile. You walked over to him, watching him pull out your chair. Sitting down, you saw more murderous faces. John Wayne Gacy, Jeffry Dahmer, and even though his face was covered, The Zodiac Killer.

“As i was saying, I am pleased to see my dear family of killers once again. We have done so much for the world, we are famous, feared, and even beloved beings. I’d say we’ve done our fair share of benefiting this world, wouldn’t you all say the same?” He asked, taking a sip of his wine. Everyone said yes and clapped their hands. “Might I add that my dear guest, Y/N, has done her share as well… She has blood on her hands just like everyone here. I was amazed when I saw her pull the trigger on our dear, now dead friend, Anthony. I would say she is the new guest of honor.”

Everyone looked at you with dark eyes, but it seemed so loving at the same time. They all clapped for you, preparing for a toast. “To Y/N.” Said James, putting his drink in the air. “To Y/N.” They all said, having a toast in your name. In truth, you didn’t know how you felt. A bunch of serial killers just had a toast in your honor for taking someone’s life all because James asked you to. You sat up, making sure your dress was all in place.

“Thank you everyone… I was surprised when I came to the Hotel Cortez. My fantasies came true when I stepped foot in this place. Even now, it feels like I’m living a dream, seeing the faces of those who I was told to fear over the years. I owe it all to James Patrick March, honestly. He has given me so much in my short time here. I do not know if i will ever kill again… But i must owe this moment to James.” You said it all without a single slur or stutter, the Cortez seemed to be a blessing for you. You could speak freely, without fear of judgement or displeasure. This hotel made you feel more alive than any other modern piece could.

James bowed, taking your hand. “Please, everyone, enjoy your meals and drink. Celebrate your kills.” he looked over at you, giving you a smirk. He leaned in close to your ear, his lips barely touching it. “As for you, my dear, I would like to speak with you whenever the night is over…” you felt his cold breath against your skin with each word, his very presence made your skin crawl in the best way possible. You nodded, wanting to kiss him so badly.

“And please, give my Dearest Dahmer his gift.” James called out, waiting for Miss Evers to bring in his half dead boy toy. Hours had passed, things started to die down at 11:30, only thirty more minuets until the night was over. You found yourself getting quiet at that time, watching everyone else chat about their rich histories of crime and murder. James watched everyone, pouring himself another drink. You sighed. not expecting him to notice. “Are you getting tired, dear?” he asked, doing the 'come hither’ motion. You slowly got up, walking over to him. “Only a little.. the night was very busy.” You joked, looking over the the clock; only 20 more minuets left.

“Sit down, dear.” he said finishing his drink. You began to pull out a chair but he stopped you. “No need for that, sit on my lap, darling.” he said softly, looking up at you. Your eyes went wide at his statement, but you did. You tucked your dress under you and sat on his lap, slowly leaning back, resting your head on his shoulder. You closed your eyes for a moment then looking up at James. He looked so handsome when he was admiring his creations. He looked down at you, lifting a dark brow. “Hmm?” he inquired, his dark brown eyes looking right back at you. You faintly smiled, feeling yourself beginning to fall asleep. “It’s nothing… but I am getting so tired.” you giggled softly, nuzzling your head on his chest. “Come, I’ll take you to bed, dear.” You got to your feet and were suddenly swept off your feet. He had picked you up bridal style and began carrying you to his room. “Goodnight, everyone… until next time.” James nodded to everyone, watching the clock strike 12 AM.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after Devil's Night, your energy was completely drained, you slept for almost two days straight and barely ate anything. Seeing the world's famous serial killers sure was tiring... another kettle was left on your dresser, a wax stamping holding the mysterious words in. You assumed it was from James but... what could he want? You just realized how quiet it really was and it was starting to creep you out because there was always noise... sometimes the screams of victims, the moans of men and women Tristan brought to his room, James cursing at someone... you stretched, ignoring your weird suspicion. "Now, onto this letter." You muttered, getting to your feet. Carefully opening the scarlet colored seal, a parchment letter was revealed.   
  
__ "Dearest Y/N,    
I was pleased to have you be our guest. I look forward to spending more evenings with you. But for now, I must ask a favor, my dear. You've taken one life but I would love the honor of asking you to take another. You would do that for me, yes, my sweet? There is a dashing young gentleman in my hotel, as I am writing, he is on the first floor, drinking away his sorrows. I believe death would be a much better option, don't you agree? Whenever you're ready, please talk to Liz and she will tell you more details on the gentleman. I'm sure he will want your hand but I ask that you refrain. You are mine and I couldn't have that.... unclean rat touching you. Lure him to my office and the job will be done. I shall be waiting.   
Yours truly, James P. March ~~"   
  
  
Your heart felt heavy.   
Yet another person to take from this world. You would do anything for James, you didn't really know if it was out of fear or choice. Regardless, that man would lose his life by tonight. This urge to do it quickly took over your thoughts, that man needed to die because James willed it. As much as James hated God, you could tell he saw himself as one.... or something above God. His words, his desire, and his actions were infallible. James was a God among Gods, a king among kings, a lord of lords. After thinking about his wish, you wanted to kill this man. You NEEDED to take his life and you had every means of doing it. For sick pleasure? Even you'll never really know. Something was starting to take over you, something dark, it was begging to be released into the open. Who knows how many people would die if you let go and became one with your murderous alter ego?   
  
Making your way to the first floor, Liz caught you in the hallway. "Lizzy! Can I ask you a favor?" She smiled at you, tilting her head. "Do you have another dress I can borrow? Something eye catching."    
"Oh, yes, hun. I know just the thing; follow me."   
  
Whenever you entered her room, she handed you a sheer black dress covered in crystals, the sparkles dancing under the bright lights of her room. You admired the dress, hoping it’d look even better on you. “Thank you, Lizzy.” You took the dress and gestured for Liz to turn around. Peeling off your clothes, the warm air embraced your shape. You slipped on the tight dress, fixing your bra, pushing your chest up. The dress hugged in all the right places, something to woo in the victim. Perhaps he’d be willing, falling your charm and perfect figure. “Liz, how do I look?” you asked, walking in front of her, placing your hands on your hips. She whistled. “Stunning, sweetheart. Now, get to work!” You smirked, feeling your much… darker side take over a little more. Your mind was telling you to let go… what would the harm be? 

 

* * *

* * *

 

A few hours had passed and you were dolled up - your hair pinned up in delicate curls, blood stained red lips and wicked sharp eyeliner. You were a goddess. A goddess among those around you- you were to be worshiped. The sun was setting and the hotel lit up in majestic lights, attracting new faces. The first floor was blessed with your footsteps, the clicking of your heels ringing through the halls. 

 

An unsuspecting victim sitting at the bar, no? James mentioned the poor in his letter - bottling down the memories of his ex-wife and three children who remained with her. You strutted to the bar, your hips perfectly swaying with each click of your shoe. “Something bothering you, chap?” you asked smoothly, each word flowing off your tongue like warm honey. “It’s that obvious?” he groaned, pouring himself another drink. You grinned, giving him a nod. “It certainly is. What’s your name, hun?” 

 

“Anthon...Anthony Lockwood,” he grumbled, his eyes clearly glued to your chest. 

“Anthony. It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Y/N/Y/L/N.” Liz shot him a hard glare. “Eyes yo yourself, Anthony.” She hissed. He rolled his eyes and paid no mind to her. You, on the other hand, didn’t mind. If his eyes were on your chest, it would be much easier to lure him to your room where James awaits. He mumbled a few words you couldn’t understand but the next words flowed a little smoother. “Listen, sugar-tits, come to my room later and show me a good time, eh?” You were repulsed by his whiskey-laced breath. His hands went for your chest and Liz dumped her drink in his face. “Paws to yourself, creep.” she hissed again, feeling over-protective of you. “It’s no trouble, Liz. My room awaits him.” You winked at her and she caught on. You lead him on, your backside a perfect view for him. He followed like a lost puppy trying to find his way home to your room. 

 

He planted sloppy kisses on your neck as the elevator went up, you cringed but the aftermath would be lovely. He pushed you into the room, undoing his belt. You saw James waiting in the corner, his dark eyes barely visible. “Wait… patience, dear Lockwood.” You cooed, opening your closet, looking at your display of murder toys. “Knives huh, kinky bitch then?” he asked, walking over to you, his hands feeling your backside. You chuckled. 

 

“Well, dear Anthony. I am kinky… but I am  _ no bitch.”  _ You quickly turned around and slashed the bastard’s throat, his blood staining the floor. He looked up at you with dying eyes as his body became lifeless. James bursted into a fit of giggles. “Bravo, my dear!” He clapped, kissing your neck. You chuckled again, feeling his hot breath against your naked flesh. “Lick the knife, my darling.” His request was odd but the satisfaction you got from it was like a climax. “Kiss me.” You commanded , licking the weapon clean. He obliged and your lips met, his tongue exploring your hot mouth, heavy breaths escaping the both of you. 

 

“You are a revelation, darling.” he whispered, running the knife along your cheek. 

 

"As are you, James." 


End file.
